From Sarah to Chuck
by Nerdette-AllivarT
Summary: Sarah left after the kiss on the beach. After several months, she decided to comeback. However, things didn't turn out the way she was expecting it to be.   My first fan fic .. :
1. Prologue: Chuck is Her Home

**This is my first fanfic. I can't help not to write after my fave show Chuck ended. It felt like something inside me died too. Call it courage or just plain 'chuck withdrawals' but the point is I took at shot at writing. English isn't my native language so I hope you'll excuse my grammar. The story begins after what happened on the beach. Full of #Charah. I don't own Chuck.**

**P.S. - "Happily ever afters" are not my cup of tea...(: **

**But don't judge the 1st chapter by it's ending. **

**Chuck is Her Home**

* * *

><p>Chuck watched Sarah leave. Not that he is expecting it. In fact it breaks his heart to know that Sarah is willing to trust him but doesn't want to stay. He told her their story and gave her the magical kissed but it didn't end the way he hoped for. When she stood signaling to walk away he didn't bother to ask or beg her to stay. He knew better than to ask even when he knew how miserable his life would turn out to be. He loves her that much. So he did what he knew best. What would make Sarah happy at least for now. He let her go.<p>

Driving away in her Porsche feels so tormenting yet so compelling. She doesn't understand why she's feeling this. Looking into the rearview mirror she sees him. She sees him having that forlorn look. It seems he wanted to say something but he knew better not to. She doesn't understand why it hurts but all she knew is to get away as fast as she could. After he told her their story and after the kiss, she knew she could trust him but she couldn't stay. This feeling that she has for him to which she can't understand is dangerous. Dangerous for Sarah Walker. So she did what she knew best. She walked away.

After four months….

Missions after missions have helped her remember little important events of her life with Chuck for the past five years. She remembers their first date. She remembers their first kiss. She remembers their time in Bartows. She remembers the first time they made love. She remembers their favorite song. She remembers their wedding vows. She remembers their dream house and the family that they were going to raise together. Most of all She remembers him. She remembers her Chuck. She may forget some of the details of their lives but she has all the important once back. So now here she is. Standing in front of Casa Bartowski's fountain. She smiles at the memory of him telling her she could never be normal. Maybe she is but now she knew better. She may not be completely the Sarah Bartowski he fell in love with but in time she will as long as he will have her once again.

She hopes he is here. She hopes he is still waiting for her as what he promised on the beach. She hopes that he understands her for leaving. After all, her memories are mostly back. She is almost back. Back to her _Home. _Back to _her Chuck. _

And with a slight hesitation she knocks on the door hoping he is on the other side. After a few knocks and still there came no answer. Maybe he is at the Buy More or maybe down in Castle she thinks. Slowly she hears the sound of door opened in another apartment and Morgan came out.

Morgan knew that this day would come. A day will she be back for his best friend. He knew in time that her memories will be back and she will come home to her _Chuck. _Morgan has always rehearsed the words he is going to tell her about her _Chuck. _He practiced it every single day after he said goodbye to his best friend. He thought he was ready for this moment to tell her everything that has happened but seeing Sarah standing in front isn't what he has imagined it to be. So he did what he mastered all this time. He walked closer to her and told her the words she has the right to hear.

Three words and it hit Sarah like a bullet pierced deeply in her chest. Three words and she knew that her life will never be the same. Three words and she didn't know where to start. Three words and all she can think is Sarah Walker the spy not Sarah Bartowski the wife. Three words and she is losing it. Three words and as if her world falls apart. Three words and still she couldn't understand why. All it took was three words for her _Chuck_ to have said "I love you" to bring meaning into her life but it also took simple painful three words from his best friend that her life, her home, her future and her "_Chuck _(had)_ passed away."_

* * *

><p>What can you say about my first write up? Please review... Anything good or bad..i'll take them in.. Thank you...2nd chapter is next..<p> 


	2. Buried Deep

**I think most Chucksters hated me for killing Chuck. But ain't over yet. Thank you for the reviews.** **A little heads up: The end will be a cliffhanger and i still don't know how to put the pieces of my story together. Working with numbers this past few days had drained my brain out. It is one thing to deal with numbers but another to be good with words. **

** Again, I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buried Deep<strong>

He slumped back on the leather seat. He's exhausted to the bones. He's brain has finally got its toll for working three straight days for 15 hours. It was always like this after she left. The Governor may have helped his brain but not his heart and when the two won't coincide, he's brain takes all the strain.

4 months, 2 days, 3 hours and 29 seconds. It's not like he's counting. But he missed her. He misses _his Sarah_. He checks into his computer. He looks up the updates of her mission details. The last time he'd checked she was in Portugal tracking on an Intel about a certain multi-terrorist group who carries contraband weapons to U.S. She went back to CIA after she walked away. It's the first thing he knew she would do. It's not like she has somewhere else to go to. Well maybe she has. She can go home to him. Because with an open arms and expectant heart he still waits for her. Waiting for her memories to remember him. To remember the past five years.

As he scrolls the mission reports. Day one. Day two. Day three. Day four. And it ends. Something was amiss. She was supposed to be in Portugal for at least seven days or maybe the mission ended early as to say it had been an easy mission for her. Of course she is Sarah Walker. He checked her travel updates as to where she went. Suddenly his heart skipped a beat. As if for the first time in what seemed an endless span time he is eventually seeing what his heart ached for all these months.

Her last purchased ticket was booked to fly in Burbank, California. Is he seeing a miracle unfold? Does she remember everything? Is his Sarah back for him. And with a glow in his eyes he finally felt energized. He felt hope. She is back. Back to home. But her home isn't where she was expecting it to be. And with a defeated sigh he regretted the day he chose to came back in CIA. Now he is stuck. In a mission he never would have wanted but he knew it was the only way he could go through with his life. He didn't want to go back to where he was before Sarah and after Standford. He knew he has to move on for himself and for his her as well. At least for the meantime.

Had it not been for the re-upload of Intersect he will never be where he is right now. Or maybe that is just his second reason for being where he is at the moment. Yes, he let Sarah go but it doesn't mean he can't watch and love her at a distant. He just can't give away five years of their time together just because of some insane rouge spy Quinn stole it from her, from him.

He knew he had to fight for the love of his life even if it means sacrificing his own freedom from CIA. He never would have chosen to comeback but being on the agency is the only way he can be with her, the only way to know she is safe and the only way to keep himself sane. But then the inevitable happened, she remembers him, maybe. He wasn't sure but he couldn't think of any reason why she is back. There has to be an answer for his question but for now he's worry fell on what Sarah has to find out upon returning. That is, if she remembers him.

He wonders how she will take the news of his death. If she remembers him then she will be devastated and there is no way he could just fly back from Washington to California to tell her he is alive. That her Chuck is alive and had been waiting for her all along. For now he has to stay where he is. He has a mission and he needs to finish what he started, after all it was his idea to momentarily bury Chuck Bartowski sixth feet under the ground.

* * *

><p>What do you think? See, I didn't kill CHuck. Chapter 3 might take a long while. It's tax season and i still have to deal with pesky clients... LoL..<p> 


	3. The Spy Will

**Ha! Thought I won't be able to write for some reasons at work but I got a good break. I'm just totally exhausted and please once again excuse my spelling and grammar. **

**Ever wonder what was in Chuck's spy will? Well, it always seems a mystery to me and I'm glad to write my own version of it. Hopeless romantics 'gear up'. This chapter is for all of you. **

**Again, I don't own Chuck because if I did then episode 14-16 would have been like this. And knowing what CHuckfans are, they'd probably bury me alive for writing this.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spy Will<strong>

She can't believe that she will soon find herself standing on his grave. She never expected this. How can she if he promised to wait for her but end up leaving her instead. His vow was to be there for her "always" but now, he is nowhere near her. Nowhere near to hold her hand, nowhere near to dance his eyebrow before her, nowhere near to keep her feet warmed at night, nowhere near to cuddle her for comfort and nowhere near to have his love. And with a lone tear escaped her eye, she gradually bent closer touching and feeling the carvings of his name_. "Charles Irving Bartowski" _she mumbles and with a flashback she smiles at the thought that his parents were not sadists after all.

His name was etched perfectly on the niche. Then slowly Sarah reads the epitaph following his name. "_A friend more than one can count on. A brother more caring enough anyone would want for. A husband more loving to fight what love is for. And a hero who saved lives to give up his own__**." **_She didn't know who Chuck as a friend but Morgan seemed to define it for her. She didn't know who Chuck as a brother but Ellie somehow showed it to her. For all the memories erased, at least she remembers Morgan and Ellie and the guilty feeling of almost killing them both, well except for Morgan. But among what was written she knows what Chuck as a husband who fought for her. She may never remember this man completely but deep within her she knew that this Chuck, _her Chuck, _more than a nerd in the Buy More had truly made her happy.

As the sunset appears on the horizon, Sarah cried her last on the grave and with enough courage she started to put herself back together. She has to be strong for him but mostly for herself. And as if sensing that it's the last time she will ever be here, she slipped her handbag down her shoulder to pick up inside the oval shape silver metal she dreaded to open.

There is no best place to read His spy will than to be next to him. She knows he can't hear her but having the feeling that he is close to her makes her safe and secured for what heartbreak she wants to spare herself with. And with much uncertainty, she opens the silver metal. Her eyes were locked and her breath was caught into the contents of his spy will. A bracelet, 2 twisted tie and lastly a fourfold letter underneath the two items. As she studies the bracelet, a little spark of memory coursed into her brain. Christmas. Hostage. Buy More. His mother's. And ends with shooting Mauser. She remembers but a saddened face looms over her. She did it for him. To protect him. But most of all she did what she knew best for him for everything the bracelet holds to she killed an unarmed man to save _Chuck Bartowski._

The twisted ties were a little complicated as she pushes her brain to work the memories from it. She can't unravel the ties relevance to her and to Chuck. Maybe in time she will but what good to have all these little details remembered if the foremost being in her memory is now forever gone. And with all courage mustered up for what's left on her, she shifts back her attention to open and read the letter. To open and read His will. For once she wish that in doing so will make the pain less painful than it already is.

_My wife, Sarah_

_I know that I'm probably somewhere in the afterlife when you are reading this. And while you read I too hope that you are not in some place quelling a revolution with a fork. By now I'm no more. And just like what happens to all, I'm gone. Just like my proposal plan I revised this. I do hope you remember my proposal plan but bottom line is I hope you remember me especially. I hope you remember your Chuck as he writes this remembering His Sarah. You see, I still have lots of "hope" even when I already left. I guess that's just the Chuck you wanted to be. To hope because I know you would do the same thing for me if you were in my place. _

_I will never know if your memories are back but if they do or not please promise me not to blame yourself for losing it. For losing us. For losing to what our future could have been. The spy life may have taken so much from us but don't forget that it was in this life were we met. Were we did missions. Were I Chuck Bartowski had deeply fallen in love with one Sarah Walker-Bartowski. I want you to live this life with so much passion as what our love had been. I want you to keep moving and living this life that we have built together. I want you to get the strength to be move on a life without me. Of course you are Sarah Walker, the girl I shared a cheese burger with and I know that that girl can do this. And if somehow time will give you a chance to be happy once again, then let your guard down, let your heart be opened once again to love and be loved as much I loved you. _

_Before I end this I'd like to ask you to forgive me. Forgive me for what I did. Forgive me for making the decision. I know it hurt you but I just couldn't give up on us even when it means me having to give up my life for you. I once saved so many people in exchange for your memories and there is none a day gone by that I wished to turn back the clock and have saved you otherwise. But I know that we will regret it. I know I made the right choice back then. And just when you walked out of my life it hit me. So I did what I know to be with you and to still show my love for you even if it means me not being able to be with you. _

_So please forgive me and hopefully at the same time remember me. Please remember that for once in your life you met one of the most dashing man named Chuck Bartowski who longed to give you little superheroes with little capes, who promised 'someday' the white picket fence, the red door and dream home but most of all who gave you the life you always wanted. _

_With so much love,_

_Chuck._

Sarah can't seem to find the right words to say nor can explain the feelings she is feeling right now. As for one glimpse of an instant, her memories of Chuck came flooding in. She let the tears flow down her face as bits and pieces of everything slideshows into her brain. She remembers. Remembers everything now. Only how ironic to have all her memories restored by a poignantly written Chuck's spy will. If she had known it along that this is the key to getting back then she would have read it then. But again that is fate, just when you gain something, you immediately lose something.

As minutes passed by and all essence of what Chuck has written finally hit her. The second to last paragraph doesn't' make sense as she reads it again. Sarah knew from what Morgan told her that Chuck came back to CIA. And just like any other day on a bad luck mission, Chuck was trapped into a building armed with detonated bombs. Backed up failed to come in an early time as it was supposed to be a solo mission. He wasn't able to ready himself for what happened as it all had been a trapped. When he tried to flash and get out, it was already too late. So why in the world is he asking for forgiveness for coming back in CIA? He would have known better that she will do the same thing if it was her. After all, she walked away from him to go back on the agency. And both of them knew that dying is the biggest occupational hazard. But something was hidden into the word 'decision'. And what decision did he make? Maybe there is more that Morgan is not telling her. But she knew Morgan all this time and the little bearded man seem so honest with her. She still remembers the pain in his eyes when he told her about what had happened. He's the least to lie because she knew Morgan can't keep his mouth shut especially when it comes to Chuck.

She is hurting, yes. She remembers, yes. She lost Chuck, yes. And _her Chuck_ died on a mission without her knowing who killed him. Was it a group of another Ring or Fulcrum or could have been one man? She has questions about the mystery of his spy will but that can be put aside for awhile. For now she has a new mission. Sarah Bartowski maybe back now but it's not like she hasn't been the spy before Chuck. And whoever took the life of the love of her life should better pray for his life because Sarah Walker is going to hunt him down.

* * *

><p><em>I know. You don't have to tell me it's a bit cheesy and lame and not to mention the epitaph. I'm more of a cynic but I can be a hopeless romantic at times so I don't know but what do you think? Because I'm still falling into places and I don't know how to sequence my story. I already have the end in mind but it won't be for the next chapter. Next update will be served in no less than one day. Now I can finally sleep.<em>


	4. First Step

**Phrase for the day: "I don't know the rest". Writing fanfic isn't as easy as I expected it to be especially now that I'm running out of English. So here's chapter 4 served fresh and hot from my notepad. Happy Valentine's Day Everyone. **

**Again, I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Step<strong>

He's in deep trouble than he ever was after knowing Sarah is back. He's not sure if she is back as his wife or still the Sarah before him. But it didn't matter as long as she is back. But again, he's not there to physically welcome her. For all she knows, Chuck Bartowski died in a bomb explosion.

He made the decision thinking it would be best for both of them but only realizing that he got the better part of it. He wasn't selfish. Chuck never was but it's hard to be on his shoe the moment she left him. He was wrecked. If it were not for Morgan and their COD time he might have eaten cheese balls thrice the amount of what he ate after Prague. But he shakes his head. No, he did what he knew any man will be put into his placed.

Looking back all that has happened and the decision he made he knew deep within his heart that he for once again gave his all for one Sarah Walker. Because no matter how much she had the horrible habit of constantly saving his life, he believes that she needs all the saving more than he does. But maybe he failed on this one because for five years of being a spy, he knows that people/spies who are in pain can't see clearly things as they should. And he made up his mind while in pain. And maybe, just maybe he had it all done wrong.

* * *

><p>Before four months..<p>

Chuck walked from the beach to his apartment like a lost stranger seeking for something he could hold onto to lead his path. He knows this feeling. He had been here. His dad left him. His mom followed through. But that was a resolved issue of the past yet still it hurt so much. Sarah walked away. He could have stopped her. He could have fought for her but what good is it to fight for someone who doesn't fight for you. And will never fight for you. Unless some sparkle of magic to bring her memories back but the kiss didn't work, did it? He hated Quinn. He hated the spy life. He hated the Intersect. But he could never hate rummaging cheese balls because this is the best he could ever do.

Morgan saw his best friend slouching back into the couch opening the bountiful cheese ball container. Not again he thought to himself. He can't let his friend slide down low once more. Chuck had been there for him ever since grade school and he fought bullies to save him. The situation right now may not present bullies but as Chuck's best friend, he has to do the best of what he can offer to wake Chuck up. To help him knock out the biggest bully of his life. Himself. And with enough courage Morgan grabbed the container. He didn't care if he'll tie him up again. He'll just have to deal with him flashing because as for everything, Chuck Bartowski is the only best friend who stood for him and now he gets to return the favor.

Days passed and it seems Chuck is eventually getting back on his feet. Thanks to Morgan. And thanks to Ellie for calling whenever. For reminding him that he could do life better with or without Sarah. It's not like Ellie is telling him to forget Sarah but as her sister he's pushing him to get his life back. To live and breathe without Sarah. Because in time she believes that his _Sarah_ will always come back for him. They had been through so much and they deserve each other. Only that he needs to give destiny a little time, to give it a little breather and to give it a little chance to have its way.

As of now he has to wait. He has to keep his promise that he will be here always waiting for her to come back home. He doesn't intend to break that promise. So he thinks of her. Where could she be? Is she thinking of him? Is she safe? What death defying mission is she on? Are her memories slowly coming back? Then in instant of realization he snapped right back to reality. Why is he just sitting around wishing for her and thinking what could have been. He's going nuts. He's hopeless. He's pathetic. But he has to remind himself that after everything, he is Chuck Bartowski and don't' forget that he is still The Intersect. There is so much he can do better and there is no way he will sit back to watch things happen in perspective. And as it all dawned to him, he takes the very first step of putting matters into his hand. He dials his phone. And an old familiar voice answers on the other line.

"_Beckman, Secure."_

"_Bartowski, Secure."_

"_Ready to save the world again, Chuck?"_

"_I don't think I have a choice so yes, one thing though. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Don't rebuild the Intersect."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I got a plan and I'm back (silent pause)..._

_this time..._

_for good..."_

* * *

><p>Alright I'm playing with fire. Just keep hanging. Please bear with me.<p>

Kindly R&R. Thank you.


	5. Confusing Answer

**Phrase of the day: "Move Forward". I'm not good with dialogues on a written story. But there is no harm in trying but I hope that you will understand bits and pieces of it. Again, NBC owns Chuck . Thank God, Zach will be now in Fox. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Confusing Answer<strong>

They never taught you how to deal love in the Farm, let alone a loss of whose more worth than your own life. And like Sarah Walker who used to be the girlfriend, she will go through lengths to look for all the answers about the group or man who killed Chuck. Two days and still there is nothing she could find out. Two days and she feels hardly normal at all but for the life of her she knew she was never normal. Chuck made her normal, turned her into a real girl and even if she could settle the score to whoever took his life, she will always be but a cold-hearted spy that she was without him.

Hours passed and it is beginning to frustrate her. No, she can't give up hope, she can't give up on him now because this is the only thing she could lastly do for him. For the seventh time she decided to read again his basic info, agent profile and his regular mission reports from the day he became the Intersect up to his last mission. And just as she was scrolling the details, it didn't occur to her that Chuck was never been disclosed as the Intersect. There was no report of him being the Human Intersect but only it was directly stated that he was a spy from 2007-2010 & for 2012 alone and he had been part of the Intersect Project. She dismissed the idea knowing the agency may have wanted to look it that way for confidentiality. But why would the agency hide such thing if Chuck is already dead. And as far as she can remember, it was never a secret that the agency pushed through with rebuilding the Intersect even when they were out of the spy life. She's a spy, no, she is the ultimate spy and she can detect that there is seriously something that the agency is concealing.

She scanned the mission reports and noted that Chuck's last project was called "Operation Beacon". And a sudden familiarity about the name came across her as this was the operation that Heather Chandler worked back with Alexei Volkoff. Operation Beacon is an arms pipeline and how in the world would the agency be involved in such project unless there is more to the operation than what it was. She tried to check the details but it seems that the data was encrypted requiring a pass code before anyone can get access into. Of course this is Chuck's and there could be one pass code that he will always use to let her access the files so she typed 4052010. The date that they officially became a couple. "Real couple" she stressed. She hit 'enter' and there she saw everything of what she was looking for and was baffled to discover about something she have never expected.

"Operation Beacon" continued even after Alexei Volkoff went off grid with her daughter and was never seen from then on. With little much of what the Intersect has, Chuck was forced to identify and track down the group or man who continued the said operation which eventually led him trapped into the building packed with detonated bombs that ended his life. Her curiosity fueled on when she discovered that "Operation Beacon" began even before Alexiei Volkoff became who he was because it was Hartley Winterbottom (the scientist) who originally started the operation. And to make matters more interesting; Hartley was still Agent X during that time and very much part of the CIA. So a lingering question feels her thoughts_._

_ If Hartley was still in the CIA then this operation could be headed under the CIA's wing unless Hartley is working as double agent but to whom and for whom? _

She searched more and learned otherwise that Hartley only worked with one person and that is with Stephen J. Bartowski.

_If Stephen Bartowski_ _was the only man he get to worked with then "operation beacon" isn't supposed to the operation as it is because there can only be one project that this two worked with and that is The Intersect Project which makes Operation Beacon a cover up and_ _if Operation Beacon is The Intersect Project which went on until Chuck, then Chuck died under his own mission or worst under the CIA's own project. _And while her heart starts to beat fast as to all the information she has gathered, she made one bitter conclusion which partly has a question. "The CIA killed Chuck…but why?"

There could only be one person where she can get her answers and that person better not lie to her because for all that she has done for the CIA, she deserves more than being rewarded this way.

* * *

><p>He was expecting her presence the moment he knew Sarah is back in Burbank. The General had never liked his idea and he knew that what happened will lead her immediately to his office front door ascertaining whether he'll stand by his promise.<p>

It's been 4 months since she last saw her after what they agreed upon on and as he sees The General came into his office, he smiles at the thought that some things never change as she went straight telling him the news and he replied with an audible voice of _"I know. I keep track about her so I know"._

"_I knew you would figure it out yourself. She is looking for you and our sources are still not sure whether her memories are back but the point is, she is looking for you."_ The General proceeded on, _"But that is not the only reason I came here for."_

"_I know." _Chuck interrupted her. "_ You don't have to tell me. Like I said, I will stay. I made a commitment to the agency and I intend to keep it"._ He ended looking away at her.

The General nodded and continued. _"It's good to know that you are keeping your word Agent Bartowski but I'd hate to admit that I'm still not in 100% into your decision Chuck."_ She answered in a deep sigh and started to walk out of his office when she remembers to ask him one thing.

"_She is going to come to me eventually to find out what happened and I just liked to ask if you still have the same plan as you wished?" _The General asked hoping she never has to face Sarah when time comes.

"_I still do and thank you Dianne"._ Chuck replied with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>Sarah with no doubt was in a state of confusion. She was more confused now than having before confused when Chuck told them their story on the beach. But her confusion and all the questions hanging will definitely be answered as she stands now in front of The General's desk. She doesn't have the strength to hide her disappointment over the matter and politeness before The General is the least she could think of.<p>

"_I need answers! I'm not going out here without getting them! _Sarah blurted out in anger.

"_I take it you have your memories back, Agent Walker or rather Sarah Bartowski"._

The General stressed that last name with a left eyebrow raised while keeping that professional tone. She had seen Sarah before when Chuck was kidnapped by The Belgian and that part was definitely not she would want to see again.

"_I'm sorry to tell you that you have to get out. If you want to find the answer then it's not here Sarah. The answer you are looking for is out there"._ The General continued directing her right arm into the door.

"_So you want to tell me that the answer is out there when the evidence points that the very agency where I gave my life all this time was the very reason why my husband was blasted off?" _She shot back with her arms crossed on her chest unable to believe that The General can't seem to get her point.

"_Like I said, I don't have the answer and neither does the agency. I can't tell you anything not because I got nothing to say but because I have no right to tell you." _The General added while thinking that this is the proper time of giving Sarah what she came for.

"_What do you mean?" _Sarah asked still completely loss as to what the General is trying to point out.

The General lifted herself from where she is sitting and walked closer to Sarah, handing over a silver piece of small metal, she replied. _"If you want an answer then it's __**locked**__ away from here and obviously you need this to unlock the answer you have been searching for"_. And with that, The General went back to her chair leaving Sarah all the more confused.

* * *

><p>I'm confused too as to where this story is going but I'd like to get your reactionsreviews on this chapter… Feel free to correct me because nobody learns without failing at something. Thank you for reading.


	6. Strange Decision

**TADA! Here's the sixth one. I wrote this while I'm at work and sadly I'll be on fieldwork for the next few weeks. But maybe I can find time to squeeze chapter 7. Thank you for all the reviews you've given. I appreciate each one. You guys are the best.**

**Again, I don't own **_**Chuck**_** because if I do, it would never have ended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Strange Decision <strong>

General Beckman was pleased to have him back. It's not like he had a choice. But of course he could just choose to sit down and mope or fight for what is his. After all, everything started in CIA and everything began from the Intersect. If there is one thing he is absolutely sure for now. Is that, it should end where it all began. So he came back to finish everything.

He knows that the cause of coming back will require greater price in return. But it wasn't all about him coming back that's the issue. It's his "mission" for coming back that weighs heavily for what has to be traded in.

Looking out the window from his office he recalls the conversation he had with General the moment he enters her office.

"_It's good to have you back, Chuck and I'm sorry for what happened to Sarah". _The General started while sipping her coffee. It's been a cold afternoon. The rain started when he came into her office. It's as if the weather has his sentiments for what he is about to tell the General.

"_Like I said, I don't think I have much choice given I'm still the Intersect_." He replied sitting down in one of her chairs. But the General knows that there is more to what he is saying. Chuck Bartowski isn't really good in keeping his feelings. His in plain black suit, looking dapper and spy like. Neat and well dressed for a mission but his empty chocolate brown eyes can't betray the emotions he buries deep within.

As if sensing that the General is going to ask him for the inevitable, he turns his eyes away from her and made a point to begin delivering his proposition.

"_I came back for Sarah, if that is what you are going to ask. I'm not going to hide the obvious. We both know I'm not good at that. I know she doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember the past five years. But it doesn't mean I can't do anything about it. I want her memories back, General. I'm done having my life watch people that I love leave or taken from me." _ He ended with determination.

"_We want the same thing, Chuck". _The General replied feeling for him.

"_Believe me when I say I hate Quinn but I don't blame him for Sarah's memories."_ He continues. "_I came here not just for Sarah. I came here not just for finding answers to getting her memories back. I came here because this where it all started. I came here because I am the Intersect. And the Intersect started all of this. Bottom line is: I came here to finally terminate the Intersect Project." _

The General was taken aback by his statement. He doesn't sound like the Chuck Bartowski she knew for the past five years. He seems lost or probably he has grown and learned over the years. Though seeing the benefit still, the General knows he is pain because of Sarah and this present Chuck is unpredictable and at the same time dangerous. Remembering her words before to Sarah, maybe she is indeed right. Chuck needs to be protected from the world, and now, the world needs to be protected from Chuck.

"_But you know Chuck that the agency won't allow it. The Intersect that your father built was by far the greatest weapon our country ever had. I don't think the Directors will approve to ending the project."_ She replied with a little concern as to where this conversation is going.

"_I know that's why I only asked to stop the project but I never said that you will terminate the Intersect itself". _He answered her seriously.

"_What are you saying Chuck?" _She asked with a little confusion as to what he is trying to reason.

"_When my father built the Intersect I know that he meant it for good. But being a spy of CIA comes always the possibility that it will fall into the enemy's hands. So he left the agency to protect it & to protect us from it. But I'm his son and he is my father and even it was supposed to be for the country, it was actually meant for me. I know that no matter what I do and no matter where I go, the Intersect will keep finding its way back to me. I don't know what got into my dad to create this up but I can't deny that it destroyed me as much as it hurt the people that I love. I thought that being the Intersect will help me protect them but I guess I was wrong. Look what happened to my father, to our family, to my best friend and especially to Sarah"._ His voiced cracked upon mentioning Sarah's name.

"_But it did save many lives Chuck. Most of all it saved you. Look at you now." _Dianne stood up trying to make him see the silver lining within.

"_General, you don't have to tell me so I can feel good. I'm an asset with or without the Intersect, you said it yourself." _He quips. "_My point is, I want the agency to end the project in return of myself. After all, I'm the Intersect. Let us not waste tax payer's money and other agent's lives conducting test because we both know that the Intersect will still be short lived in the brains of other agent. Eventually, it will end up on me. The more the agency tries to develop the project the more people get hurt and more lives lost._

"_So you want to sacrifice yourself for other's lives? _The General asked. _"Always the hero eh, Chuck? _She asks teasingly hoping to lighten his mood.

And as if for the first time, he smiles to her question. _"Why, it's not like I do have a choice again, don't I?_ He answers._"I want to do this for my family but most of all for Sarah. I want to find out the answers for getting her memories back. I know somewhere in this Intersect and to what the equipment on the facility has will help me discover it. Quinn didn't just came up with a device to wipe her memories, did he? I know he got it all from here. So I'm getting whatever device it was to bring back her memories. But primarily, I want to end this all. That's why I'm giving myself to the agency. To be the only human intersect as long as the agency needs me. "_He ended with more determination in his voice.

"_But Chuck, you know that bad guys don't just die without another bad guy being born." The General replied. "Evil doesn't stop, that's why we keep fighting. If you work for good as the only Intersect it will never end. You don't know when it ends. You can't always protect your family and Sarah by leaving them. You've seen that from your father."_The General is trying make him realize, after all, she tried to deny it but came up short and Chuck Bartwoski had made her soft just like the rest.

"_Nobody said I'm leaving. I maybe my father's son but I'm not going to do what he did. I'm staying to protect them. It's a win-win situation, General, _He emphasized_. _"_CIA needs me, I stay, do what I'm supposed to do and I get to keep my family, friends and Sarah safe._

"_You can't be so sure; nobody is safe in this world. Remember, there are still many people out there who want the Intersect. You are not even safe in here."_ General added.

"_Then why are you in the agency if it is not what you think it is? _Chuck asked back knowing he had the General's full attention. _"I'm here because of the same reason why you are here. You of all the people should know that."_ He continues with a hopeless tone knowing he is doing the right thing.

"_Whatever you want Bartwoski, but I can't deny that the agency is happy to have you back."_ She answers with a little trepidation if Chuck knows what he is talking about.

As the General got closer to bid him a goodbye handshake he stands up meeting her hands and added his long been prepared requests.

"_I'm going to protect Sarah and the rest of my family at whatever cost. But I just want three things from the agency in exchange for my service and freedom. When this is all over, when the people that want the Intersect are all apprehended, I want to go back to my life. But I will stay if it doesn't happen even if Sarah's memories are back._

"_Are you sure, Chuck?_ The General can't believe what she was hearing from him.

And slowly he nodded in reply. "_Well then, I'm going to take you for your word Chuck. That's going to be tough and you should know that we don't have a timeline for taking all the bad guys out there, God knows where could they be and I don't think Sarah will be pleased with this decision." _

"_She's a spy and for once she sacrificed her life for the greater good. She did this before to save my mom, and both of us against Volkoff. I just hope she will understand". _He assumes.

"_Alright, so what's the second one?"_ The General continues to ask with all curiosity.

"_Let there be no other Intersect than me so that it ends here. Ends with me. It is my destiny and hero or not, spy or not, I know I'm the only one who can efficiently control and stop this thing. And basically we can't end this if the rest of the world still knows about the Intersect. Eventually, the people who want this will find it out. So we end everything here by eliminating the Intersect."_

"_I'm not sure if what I'm getting is right, but do you want us to kill you?_" Dianne asks in disbelief.

"_Relatively. I can't think of any better way to put an end to all this unless you have any options for me?" _

_He asked gently putting a lighter tone to the conversation. _

The General ponders but gives up. _"You're right, we can only end this if there is no more you because if they will track down the Intersect then definitely they will come looking for Chuck Bartowksi"._ Then a deafening silence looms into the room and she asks the sensitive question. _"What about your family and friends? How will we tell them Chuck?"_

And as the rain continues to pour outside and the lightning flashes from the dark sky. He answers trying to hide the pain building inside. _" Don't tell them…just show them I died"._

The General nodded in agreement understanding what he meant and with a handshake Chuck slowly lifted himself from the chair and stressed, _"As for Sarah," _He paused._ "Don't tell her." _

Then he walked closer to the door and with his back facing the General, he added his last request. _"By the way General, before I leave, I'd like to get that signing bonus you once offered. If it's not much to ask, hope you could make it little higher than before because I'm going to buy that house… and my wife is going to need her own spare of **key**…'someday'."_

* * *

><p>See the catch in there? "Don't tell them..just show them I died". "As for Sarah, don't tell her".<p>

I think you know what Chuck means about that because what you have been waiting for will happen on the next chapter. Please R&R… thank you for reading.


	7. Fulfilling Someday

**I know that this is the chapter you have been waiting for. I have to admit that it took me 2 hours to write since this by far is the longest chapter I've written. Hope I didn't come up short on this one. I will be out on fieldwork for the next couple of days but as promised. I will try to finish this one before I forget where I'm at. Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Again, I don't own **_**Chuck**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fulfilling Someday<strong>

Sarah drove right away from the airport to this place. She nervously shuffled her car keys as she halted the car to the side of a familiar road and turned the engine off. She's a spy for heaven's sake. Spies don't get nervous. But she remembers the last time she had felt this way. It was when Chuck tried to propose to her at the balcony in France. The only difference right now is this feeling comes with a little unease. Almost killing Chuck on this house is not something she would want to do and see again. This is maybe their dream home but to all the memories they both have shared from candle lit picnics to carving their names and ending her to nearly shooting Chuck, this place is the last thing she would ever want to be.

She step out of her Porsche and walked closer to the red door. She is hoping that she's right about to what the key is meant for. It took her awhile to figure out when Beckman hander her this but it didn't take long for her to realize where it should be for, after all, this is what she had been dreaming all this time. Only that she dreamt this together with Chuck and now all she had is the house. Even to his death, Chuck never ceases to surprise her. He always gave his best for her and sometimes she wonders whether their relationship had been all a dream. It's like the last five years never happened but here she is now twisting the lock and opening the door and an old familiar scent of the living room welcomed her.

There is nothing seems strange about the inside except that all damaged has been repaired after what had happened the last time and an added furniture like chairs and tables and whatever Chuck may have put on upstairs. She turned on one light into the living room and decided to go upstairs to see if the mirror where she kicked and pushed Chuck's head was also been replaced. If this house was bought by Chuck for her then than the mirror is the first thing she will rid off, she doesn't want to have all those things that remind her of what she did. She has even decided to call and ask her mom and Molly to stay here because Sarah Walker's home is not this house. Her home is Chuck and what good is it to have her dream realized when the very person she wanted to be with is now away from home forever.

She slowly opened the door and savored the surroundings as all the memories are coming back to her. Chuck telling. Chuck begging. Chuck crying and Chuck kneeling. It was painful to remember. She better sells this house or calls her mom later. But the good thing is that the mirror has been replaced and that is all she has to know and she is leaving this place soon enough. As she was about to close the door she noticed a letter or paper resting on the bed. She walked back to the bed and took the paper and she was a slightly amazed as to what it is.

It's the house and lot title deed. There is nothing unusual in it except that it was named after Chuck's and her. Sparkling her interest, she flipped the paper to see what is written on the back and she found nothing seems to be of intriguing yet. She folded the legal title and placed it in one of her pockets as she decided to close the door and proceeded downstairs. While pacing to leave the house suddenly it occurred to her. _Why would the title be left in here when it should be placed or given to the owner of this house?_ _If the owner of this house isn't present then it should have been on the real estate developer temporarily or at least it could have been sent to me. Unless this house was just newly bought but the developer would never have left it in here unless the owner if this house has actually received and left in here. _While thinking into what 'leaving the title to the owner' actually signifies and trying to piece everything, Sarah suddenly froze to the familiar voice she heard coming from the door frame where her and Chuck's names were carved. And her spy instincts suddenly kicked in. She grabbed her gun behind her back and pointed it out to whoever it maybe all the while thinking it can't be him.

"_I thought you already figured it out?"_ Chuck emerged in the shadows greeting her with the famous Bartowski smile but at once raised his hands and exclaimed _"Whoah! Sarah, you don't wanna repeat shooting me like you almost did before, do you?_

Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing. Is this all a dream? Taken for the fact that she is in their dream home and once it felt like a dream. She lowered her gun, dropped it to the side and raised her hands to cover her mouth in disbelief. _"Oh my god. You are alive!"_ She whispered, her voice still shaking in awe. _"But you know what? I could have this vivid dreams sometimes". _She continued repeating what Chuck said before while walking closer to him.

"_You are not dreaming. I'm here looking as dashing as ever with my flesh and bones intact unless of course you remember…" _He didn't get to finish his sentence as Sarah lunged herself to embrace him. Chuck almost lost his balance and still went on with his rambling while holding them both in place. _"Yeah, I think that says it all. You remember now?"_ He asked her with a teasing tone backing away his head a little bit so he can see her face. She still looks beautiful and striking, Chuck thought. How in the world did he ever get so lucky?

"_I remember every single detail." _ Sarah replied while the tears are slowly running down her cheeks. "_I know it's crazy but the fact is I remember falling in love with you. I even remember our first kiss. Not our first cover kiss, but our first real kiss was when we were trying to diffuse a bomb and we thought we were gonna die. And I closed my eyes and you felt I grab you and kiss you. I kissed you. And then there was a lot of pretending that it didn't happen and awkward back and forth and even dating other people. But one day, when you were sure that I could never love a nerd like you, I came over and you asked me if I loved you and I, Sarah Walker, said yes. And when you asked me to marry you, I didn't even have to say yes because we both knew that we'd spend the rest of our lives together. So I remember this house and the red door and the white picket fence and the family we were going to raise together.. and I remember you, Chuck. The nerdy guy who works at the buy more who could only make me happy"._ Sarah ended with a smile as she can't imagine to have said the same words he told her in this house.

"_Wow! That's was a lot of remembering honey!_ Chuck replied while wiping the tears from her eyes. _"And I still love you with all of my heart". _ Chuck continued assuring her that this was all real and nothing has changed. And as time stood still and the reality is slowly surfacing into what is happening that they are finally together, their eyes met and Chuck leaned forward to meet her lips. They kissed like they've never kissed before and as strange as it maybe, it felt like it has its own magic working its way to something they haven't experienced and never known before. The kissed lasted for few seconds. It even lasted longer than what they had on the beach. If breathing isn't a necessity, Sarah could tell that they'll die kissing at the very moment. When it was time that their lungs need oxygen, they hesitantly pulled their lips apart.

"_Looks like someone really missed me."_ Sarah said detaching her lips while trying to catch her breath from the kiss and winked at him. And sensing that he couldn't come up with an answer, she continued. _"Don't worry, I miss you too just as you missed me." _And she planted a kiss on his cheek following his words, _"I love you too with all of my heart". _

Chuck is still in a total haze. And he couldn't figure out what was that all about. Was it the kiss or was it because Sarah or because it's been awhile since they've kissed. But bottom line is "_Sarah, did we just kiss like that?_ He asked still surprised about the kiss. To which Sarah responded "_Uhm. It was something wasn't it?"_ As she slowly disengage herself from Chuck's arms.

"_Hmmm. It's definitely 'something '. I didn't know that losing your memories somehow has also its benefits."_ Chuck replied smiling contently to his wife. Knowing that he had to finally drop the bomb and tell her the truth so he asked her something that will get her mind off about his whole 'death' situation.

"_How did you get them back anyway?" _Asking her as they slowly sat down in one of the chairs in the living room.

"_I remembered everything because of The Spy…"_ She cut-off her statement and thought that this isn't about her memories that's the issue. _"Wait a minute. Shouldn't I be the one asking why you are alive? And what was that all about your pretend death? Did you go back to the agency because you are still the Intersect? Does Ellie, Morgan and rest of the family know? _ Sarah asked continuously like there was no tomorrow and Chuck is starting to freak out.

_(Oh boy, how am I going to tell her? Okay. I brought this upon myself so…what the hell)_ _"Honey." _ Chuck replied while swallowing the lump forming on his throat._ "That's a lot of question to answer in a single talk but I'm going to tell you everything only if you promise me to keep your spy mode on because what I need right now is Sarah the spy not Sarah my wife, though I want both but given all that I'm going to explain then I think the former is the best. "_ Chuck continued in a pleading tone while holding firmly both Sarah's arm on either side.

"_Why do I feel like you are going tell me some sort of a bad news?" _ Sarah asked feeling this is going to be one long talk with Chuck.

"_Well, uh kinda. But you will get my point if you just keep that spy mode on. Okay?" _ Chuck said in a shaky voice.

"_Okay then. I'm all ears". _ Sarah replied looking perturbed to listen to him.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes…<p>

"_Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking?"_ Sarah exclaimed in furry. _"So it seems like this is a repeat performance of what you did back when the Omen virus was released and the CIA hunted us down. I think this means that you are leaving without me again thinking you could protect me". _ She continued nearing to breaking point.

Chuck doesn't like it when he sees Sarah is hurting let alone angry at him. But who can blame him back then and who can blame him now? All he did was for both of them.

"_It's more than protecting you and my family FYI. I thought of all the people you will be the one who can understand me the most." _He replied with a softer tone.

"_I don't know what to understand about this whole situation. Chuck, I've given my entire life for the agency and walked out of it knowing it's much worth to spend the rest of it with you. And now. Now. You are giving us up for the very same reason I have given mine to the CIA?"_ She spoke with defeated voice feeling like all the energy has been drained out of her.

"_Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe this was not after all a good idea. But if there is one thing I'm sure of is I know that what I did has much more to do with saving us and loving you while protecting everyone one at the same time. You came back to be a spy. I just can't sit down and watched my wife slipped away from me. I know it sounds crazy but you know that I'm going to pull all the stops so I can only be with you even if it doesn't seem like I'm with you physically. But we both know that this thing in my head is the very reason why we are in this situation. Sarah, you need to understand that I have to end this." _He continued more fervently so she can accept this all in.

"_Chuck, if my memories didn't get wipe out and you have the Intersect, are you going to make the same decision like you just did now?_ She wants all the honesty she can get from him because there is no point for him to stay in the CIA as she had her memories back now.

"_I don't know". _ He admitted. _"But if you could remember at what happened on the Opera where I chose to upload it to save others than rather saving your memories so maybe I have answered your question. But it doesn't mean that I love you less Sarah because I love you more than life itself and I just couldn't selfishly love you knowing what I can do will save so many lives and knowing that this thing in my head can only be the key to ending all of this."_ He ended the sentence a lot more exhausted than he ever was compared to talking with the General.

"_I'm sorry." _ She finally accepted the painful reality. _"The truth Chuck is, I understand you all along but maybe I'm just afraid to admit it because this seems like a déjà vu of what happened in Prague and…"_ She didn't finish what she was saying as Chuck hugged her closer to him _"No, this isn't like Prague. It's never even close and we are way past beyond that stage. Come on, we are married and we have each other's back."_ Chuck cut her off and reassured her that everything is going to be fine.

"_Maybe I should stay in the agency along with you?"_ She asked looking for a little sign of hope to be with him.

"_Sarah, you know we can't risk it. If you stay here then the better for these people to think that there is no more Intersect. And you've given so much for the agency it's time I finally gave them what I have but this time, it will be for last. I think it will be too much to have them us both there. We've already done that before and you deserve a normal life out here. I promise you that even others and you refuse to believe it, I know this will be over". _ Chuck calmly replied to her.

"_I don't even know how to be normal without you. You are my normal Chuck." _ She lovingly admitted.

"_My normal?" _ Chuck repeated looking into directly into her eyes. _"I like the sound of it. Yes, you can live this life and you can be that woman that I've always known you deep within. You are Sarah Walker-Bartowski and it's not like you can't do anything._

"_I know you taught me how to be normal but it is easier said than done Chuck". _She replied sensing this is coming to an end.

"_I didn't just teach you. Remember, I showed it to you. You can do this for both of us." _ Chuck spoke while tightening his grip to her arms afraid to let her go.

Sarah continued asking him about something._"So what about the rest of your family? I mean, our family. They deserve to know too." _

"_I think you can tell them. I don't have much time to stay and explain things further." _ He replied slightly disappointed as to what fate has laid upon their lives.

"_You're leaving? How long do you still have till they need you back there? _ She asked hoping to have more time with him. He is going under cover though it doesn't quite like it but she knows it still seems to be that way and she needed to be close to him as much as possible.

"_I have till sunrise. I asked for this day to be with you. Well, technically it's already night time so I only have this evening with you." _ He replied feeling the same way that she feels at the moment. _"Why, Mrs. Bartwoksi? What do you have in mind?"_ Chuck teased her while doing again that Bartowski eyebrow dance she dearly loved.

She chuckled and for the first time she felt happy and contented to be with him. _"I think you know what I'm thinking about and yet again as if I think this will end up just like what happened on the bullet train." _

"_Ahh. That's not gonna happen because I'm going to be there when you wake up in the morning and I don't intend to wipe my memories back on the agency and there is no Quinn. It's just going to be you and me."_ He smiled to her knowing his statements can sometimes be too good to be true.

"_Well then, let's not waste time. We only have few hours left and I intend to have you all for myself and I liked to revise the duel that happened between us before but this time you ought to fight back." _Teasingly stressing out her point to Chuck, she stood up and tugged his right hand leading him upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>That's it. Thanks for reading and please R&amp;R. I will post the final chapter in one to two days time. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.<p> 


	8. Epilogue: She is My Home

**To make my writing a bit interesting, I used first person basis on this one. I know that it's going to be inconsistent from the rest but there is no harm in trying. We've finally reached the last part and I really had a great time joining this writing fandom. I don't know what happens next but for now this will be my first and last story but a little push of 'free time" may change my mind. Thank you Chucksters for giving me this chance and thank you Chuck/Charah for inspiring me to write. **

**Again, I don't own **_**Chuck**_** but he owns my heart.**

* * *

><p><strong>She is my Home<strong>

It's been five years since I've seen Sarah. It's been five years since we've had our last reunion on our dream home. We decided to stop communicating to keep my cover as much as possible. But to my benefit, she knows that I always watched over her. Now I'm 36 and still the nerdy guy that I am. Now she is 35 and still looking beautiful as ever. We may have grown to the years but to me, she will always be 26 and I will always be 27. Our story is not like any other story. We met on an odd circumstance, we fell in love in the most impossible way and we got married in the least way we expect we could ever be. The spy life and all the drama of what we went through is not something others would want to have a life with but just like any love story, ours has a beginning, middle and an end. I don't have to hide the fact that though I wanted it to be like any love story, ours didn't go on the way we normally hoped it would be.

Sarah didn't go back to the CIA and I assumed you already know the reason why. It's more than to keep me safe and protecting the secret about the Intersect but because she doesn't have any choice but to leave the CIA for good. You see, our son Levi is now fours years old and he's going to need one of his parents to take care of him, to love him, to sing for him every night before he falls asleep, to be there for him as he grows up and to assure him that everything in the world is safe. But mostly, I don't want him to grow up just like Ellie and I and I don't want to make the same mistakes that our parents did before. I have his picture into my wallet and I don't mean to be cocky but he looks like me though he seems to have gotten his athleticism from his mom. I'm just not sure whether he knows me. As far as what I've learned, Sarah tells him that I'm away somewhere out there and that I watched over them. That's definitely true and I just can't wait to hold him into my arms. If you ask me whether I regretted the decision I made back then, well, I'd be satisfied to say no. It had been difficult but it's worth all the sacrifice I had.

I'm pretty sure you want to ask me about my wife. I have nothing more to say but that she had been the greatest reason why our relationship is still working. Sarah had to be strong for both of us and for our son. I know she didn't know how to be normal but seeing her with our kid and how she has been taking things for the last five years, I'd say she is way past beyond normal because she is perfect in all that she does. God, I missed her. Anyway, she is running both of our businesses as of now. The Buy More and I even forgot the second one but it has something to do with work-out facility. We decided to close Carmichael Industries until I'm through with the CIA. Fortunately, the CIA unfroze the account that we have acquired from Hartley. So now, we are just kinda the secret billionaires of Burbank. Well, millionaires though it's close to billion since I've earned much pay for these past years.

Perhaps you are asking if where I am right now. I don't have much to tell except for the fact that I'm still working in the agency. It's been a rough five year as Shaw's outside alliance kept working on to find out more about the Intersect. Thankfully, they have nothing in hand yet within the last two years. For what the rest knows, Chuck Bartowski carried it to his grave. I'm just hoping that no one will dare dig my grave up so all that I worked for won't be for nothing. But like I said, Sarah has been perfect. I don't know what she did but she assured me to care of it. Yes, behind any man's success is a woman. That's too much for a cliché. I still deal with taking out some bad guys but I don't go out on missions more often. Though Sarah's memories are back, I was able to upgrade Quinn's device more to an eliminator than a suppressor. I'm not done with it yet but I'm hoping to finish this on time.

As I look back all the things I went through, I can't help not to smile at the thoughts that crossed my mind. I'm no Superman, no Batman, no Spiderman but it turns out that my life was more created out from a comic book. I'm only Chuck Bartowski and I'm not the hero type but I ended to be one. And just like any other hero, I didn't get to have that normal life with the woman that I love. For all that the Intersect has done, maybe I'm just this hero. Only a different type of hero. And at the end of the day as what heroes have always done. I'm out here saving the world for the people that I love. Don't get me wrong. I'm no martyr but what would you have done if you were in my place? The point is you are not. I'm Chuck and will always be Sarah's Chuck. No matter where I am and what I have chosen, I know I'm still that guy you also fell in love with.

This mission report has gone a long way. It seems I'm making a diary but I can't help it. I'm just too excited for this day. Actually, I've been looking forward to these two weeks of reprieve from the agency. I know, two weeks isn't much but I need to go back immediately because the device that I have upgraded is up for a test run. I'm hoping it works out so I can turn this thing off my head. Well, not really. I like having the Intersect but like any material stuff with expiration, its life seem to come to an end and the least I want is to go along with it.

Now, I pulled my car over to the side of a familiar lawn with white picket fence. I'm excited and nervous as my dreams for five years are within my reach. I'm not sure if my wife and son are inside on that house but base on what I've learned for years, they stay in on Sunday to watch all the marathon movies I've compiled over the years. I should better step out of my car and go be with them. They didn't know I was coming so I hope that all my surprises will be worthwhile given the fact that I brought along all the latest video games with me because my son and I have a lot catching up to do.

Today, the sun is up shining brightly into the sky. The air is cool as it strongly blows the leaves off its branches. Autumn is nearing and there is no better way to welcome the season than coming home to her. Coming home to my _wife. _Coming home to my _Sarah._ Who knows? Two weeks may turn out to be forever.

* * *

><p>Spare my life! I told yah… "Happily ever afters" are not my cup of tea but I know that this story deserves a proper ending so there, I think that's enough. But again, what do you think? Till then Chucksters.<p> 


End file.
